ABC (United States)/Other
1948–1952 1948-1952.jpg|Network ID from 1948 1952–1953 1952-1953.jpg|Network ID from 1952 1953–1956 Abc1953 a.jpg|Network ID from 1953 Abc1954.jpg|Network ID from 1953 1953-1957.jpg 1956–1962 Abc1957.jpg|Network ID from 1956 Abc1957a.jpg|Network ID #2 from 1956 1960–1962 abc-alt60s.jpg 1962–1964 abc1963_telop.jpg|Network Telop 1963–1966 ABC In Living Color (1960s).png|Color Network ID Abc1963abandw.jpg|B&W copy of Color ID 1963–1964 abc1963 a.jpg|Network ID 1964–1965 Abc1964.jpg|Network Promo ID abc1964_a.jpg|Network ID abc64_b.jpg 1966–1971 ABC1966_Telop.jpg|Network Telop Abc1966.jpg Abc1969 a.jpg 1968–1971 abc1969.jpg|Network Telop Abc1969bw.jpg|B&W copy of Telop Abc1969a.jpg|Network Promo ID from 1969 Abc_movie69a.jpg Abc_meetusinseptember_b.jpg 1971–1975 abc1971.jpg Abc1971telop.jpg|Network ID Telop abc 4.10.1972.png|Network Promo ID from April 10th, 1972 Abc1971a.jpg|Network Promo ID from 1971–1972 1972–1973 abc1972.jpg|Network Promo ID from 1972–1973 1974–1975 abc1974_a.jpg|Network Promo ID Early 1975 abc1974_c.jpg|Network Promo ID abc1974_d.jpg|Network Promo ID A 1975–1976 abc1975.jpg|Network ID e60e7ecc82e535a529b4bcfd754345fa.png|Network ID Telop 41e321aa9747f4019d9fd4b4582ef448.png|Network Promo ID Abc1975promo.jpg|Network Promo ID This ident was animated by Robert Abel & Associates. 1976–1977 abc1976_c.jpg|Network ID Abc1976a.jpg|Network ID Telop Abc1976_f.jpg|Network ID Telop A 1977–1978 abc1977.jpg|Network ID abc1977_b.jpg|Network ID Telop 1978–1979 abc1978.jpg|Network ID abc1978_d.jpg|Network ID Telop Abc1978a.jpg Abc1978_telop.jpg 1979–1980 abc1979.jpg|Network ID abc79.jpg abc1979telop a.jpg|Network ID Telop 1980–1981 abc1980.jpg|Network ID Abc1980a.jpg abc1980_b.jpg|Network ID Telop 1981–1982 abc1981.png|Network ID abc1981_a.jpg abc1981telop.jpg|Network ID Telop 1982–1983 Abc1982.jpg|Network ID ABC ID 1982.jpg 1983–1984 abc1983.jpg|Network ID abc1983_b.jpg|Network ID Telop 1984–1985 abc1984_c.jpg|Network ID abc1984telop1.jpg|Network Telop ID Abc1984_d.jpg|Network ID abc1984telop.jpg|Network Telop 1985–1986 Abc1985.jpg|Network ID Animated by Cranston-Csuri Productions abc1985telop.jpg 1986–1987 d2f84cb70a7764bd94d332f6edd1854d.png|Network ID 1987–1988 ABC 1987.jpg|Network ID 1988–1989 abc1988.jpg|Network ID Abc1988promo 2.gif|Promo ID from 1988 1989–1990 ABC ID (1989).png|Network ID 1990–1991 abc1990.jpg|Network ID 1991–1992 abc1991.jpg|Network ID 1992–1993 abc1992.jpg|Network ID Abc1992 telop.jpg|Network ID A 1993–1996 abc1993.jpg|Network ID 03250ae095445291dbd82d6b0c2f1428.png 1996–1998 Abc1996.jpg|Network ID from 1996–1997 vlcsnap-2019-01-04-11h18m10s047.png|Network ID B from 1996–1997 abc1997.jpg|Network ID with URL from 1997–1998 TBN PTL opening sequence Dallas, TX.jpg|Network ID A from 1997–1998 vlcsnap-2019-01-04-11h13m15s506.png|Network ID B from 1997–1998 abc 1997.png|Network ID C from 1997–1998 ABC ID 1997.PNG|Network ID D from 1997–1998 ABC 1960-1972.JPG|Network Promo from 1997–1998 Screen shot 2016-01-18 at 11.17.37 PM.png|ABC 1998 Oscar ID ABC 1996 (Mice).jpg|1996 Saturday Morning ID (Mice) ABC 1996 Saturday ID.jpg|1996 Saturday Morning ID (Frogs) ABC ID 1996 (Birds).PNG|1996 Saturday Morning ID (Birds) 1998–2001 abc1998.jpg|Network Promo ID from 1998 american broadcasting company 1998.png|Original Network ID Abc1998 a.jpg|Alternate ID (modified for legal station ID lower-third) abc1999.jpg|America's Broadcasting Company (1999) abc1999_b.jpg|America's #1 Broadcasting Company (2000) ad0e18db4822c91cc8c66f796cbaf931.png ABC 1999 Logo 1 and 3.jpeg ABC 1999 Logo 2.jpeg ABC 1999 Logo 4.jpeg 2001–2002 abc2001.jpg|Network ID abc2001 a.jpg Abc_2001.jpg 2002–2003 ABC ID 2002 green Troika.jpg|Network ID Animated by Troika Design Group abc 2002 blue.png|Network Promo ID from 2002 abc2002_b.jpg|50th Anniversary Tag from 2003 abc2002_a.jpg 2003–2004 abc2003.jpg|Network ID ABC_2003_(Drama).PNG.png|Network ID ABC_2003_(Comedy).PNG.png|Network ID vlcsnap-2019-01-04-11h20m23s584.png|Network ID from 2004 Mid-Season 2004–2005 ABC ID 2004 Troika.jpg|Network ID Animated by Troika Design Group 2005–2006 abc2005.jpg|Network ID ABC logo.jpg|Network Legal ID 2006–2007 Abc2006.JPG|Network ID Abc2006.jpg|Network Legal ID 2007–2013 ABC ID media icons.jpg ABC ID start here.jpg|Network ID 2007–2008 abc2007.JPG|Network ID Abc2007a.JPG|Supplemental ID color scheme used for ABC News from 2007 Abc2007b.JPG|Promo ID with URL from 2007 2008–2010 abc2008.JPG|Network ID 2010–2011 abc2010.JPG|Network ID 2011–2013 abc2011.JPG|Network ID 2013–2015 ABC ID 2013.jpg|Network ID Abc2013.png|Supplemental ID color scheme used for ABC News 2015–2016 Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-10h40m46s687.png|Network Promo ID abc 2015.png|Network Promo ID A 2016–2018 ABC-1024x576.png|Network ID 2018–present ABC_ID_2018.PNG.png|Network ID On-Screen Watermarks 1993–2007 ABC on-screen bug.jpg 2007–2013 ABC 2007 bug.jpeg 2013–present 9b49ca14-d3db-4939-a2a1-727303777564-1-1.jpg|On-screen bug used from 2013-present. Videos 1963–1966= 1960s ABC COLOR PRESENTATION LOGO (announcer version) 1960s ABC COLOR PRESENTATION LOGO (instrumental version) |-| 1975–1976= ABC ID 1975-1976 |-| 1976–1977= ABC ID 1976-1977 |-| 1977–1978= ABC ID 1977-1978 (without voiceover) |-| 1978–1979= ABC ID 1978-1979 |-| 1988–1989= ABC ID (1988) ABC 1988-89 Season ID w-Voiceover, 1989 |-| 1990–1991= ABC 1990 ID ABC ID 1990 |-| 1991–1992= ABC ID 1991 ABC 1991 ID ABC ID 1991-1992 alternative version |-| 1992–1993= ABC ID 1992-1993 |-| 1993–1996= ABC ID 1993-1996 Sports ABC ID 1993-1996 Short ABC ID 1993-1996 1st version Short ABC ID 1993-1996 2nd version Short ABC ID 1993-1996 3rd version ABC Productions-ABC (1993) |-| 1996–1998= ABC Ident 1996 ABC ID 1996 with Melissa Joan Hart ABC 1996 ID with Teri Hatcher ABC ID 1997-1998 ABC ID 1997-1998 without voiceover You're Watching ABC Ident. Multi-logos ABC ID 1998 |-| 2002–2003= ABC ID 2002-2003 ABC ID 2002 (short) |-| 2003–2004= ABC ID 2003-2004 ABC ID (2004) |-| 2004–2005= ABC ID 2004 |-| 2005–2006= 2005 ABC ID |-| 2006–2007= ABC ID 2007 |-| 2007–2011= ABC ID 2007-2011 |-| 2013–present= ABC ID 2013 (HD 720p) ABC ID (2019)